Self standing electric fans usually have motor driven fan blades mounted atop a pole or shaft that extends uprightly from a base or stand. Most of these have the motor driven fan blades constructed as a module that oscillates to distribute their air flow. Some have the module mounted to the shaft about four feet above the floor. Others have telescoping shafts so that the height of the blades module may be varied. Due to their length, especially those whose height is fixed, it is impractical to package, ship, store and sell these fans in a fully assembled configuration. Accordingly, they have often been designed, packaged and distributed in a broken-down configuration.
Heretofore, such self standing fans have been segmented for packaging into three discrete units, namely into a blades and motor module, a shaft and a base. This has been done by telescopically mounting the module and base to opposite ends of the shaft or pole with a tab and notch. Electric power is provided with an electric cord that extends from the module to an electric outlet as on a nearby wall.
The just described multi-unit, self standing fans have had certain pronounced problems. Foremost among these has been the electric cord that is draped from the fan motor. Not only has it been visually displeasing, but it has presented a trip hazard. It also has wiggled or bent back and forth somewhat as the fan oscillates. Attempts at extending the cord through the shaft have been impeded by UL safety regulations where the stand is collapsible since the cord gathers and extends inside the shaft. Also, running the cord through the shaft and base requires excessively large ports to accommodate the plug at the cord end.
Accordingly, it is seen that a need exists for a self standing electric fan assembly and fan assembly method that alleviates the just described problems. It is to the provision of such that the present invention is primarily directed.